1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor mounting plate for mounting a motor at a predetermined location in apparatuses such as electrical equipment.
2. Related Art
In various electrical equipment such as office equipment, a motor such as a stepping motor is used as a driving source and is mounted at a predetermined location of a frame via a mounting plate in ordinary cases (See Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-095191 and Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-029175). As such a motor mounting plate, a plate produced by drawing a metallic plate and a plate composed of aluminum die-cast metal having high rigidity are provided. Furthermore, a motor mounting plate in which vibration can be reduced by using an antivibration rubber is known (See Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-095191 and Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-029175).